shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Simā Sáo Zhāng/Personality
}}|extra1 = |bounty= }}|first=|affltion=Taichibukai| ocupation= Taichibukai Warlord|devil fruit= |}} Personality Sima Sao is feared throughout the seas as the lone man who went up against the World Government and was one of the ones who started to help a corrupted government. He speaks in a bitter tone and is more condescending. To this end, he remains apathetic to others and is unimpressed by their efforts to oppose him. Although Sima Sao is a surreal being who has the power to use the darkness and greed within people for his benefit, distorting their image of him into whatever they desire. Through this power, he can forcefully gain strongly loyal allies. Then using these allies as simple game piece, seeing life as a game of surviving.He is a very sadistic and cruel person who reveals in vanity and human suffering. Introduced as a calm and gloomy strategist, Sima Sao eventually became a man who is more arrogant and conniving. He is known for his maniacal laughter and insulting friend and foe alike as "Fool!" or "Imbecile!" He doesn't truly believe in the World Government but is always eager to exploit every opportunity given to him. Prideful of his intellect and believing that he has an unsurpassed wit. He thinks of himself as the greatest strategist alive. While usually known to be contemptuous and seemingly shallow, Sima Sao can also be rarely humiliated when he can't predict the results of his actions. He has a very complex personality, which even the greatest minds could not fully understand. One minute he will speak in a poetic on strategy, and then would go out of his way to kill whoever he pleases. He mostly will speak in a grave and depressing mood, because of his ways. To date the strategy of Sima Sao’s plans have never failed. He enjoys lying about his plans; he likes to play with his foes and allies. Making them think one plan but really they are pawns in the bigger picture to Sima Sao. He is feared because of this ability, he will often just tell what he thinks of a person. He seemed to be having an arrogant and he doesn’t care about human life. He thinks of the human’s as a species that took over earth where the demons once ruled. He has a great hate for ones who call themselves the “hero”, who often act tough. He can see right through them, being able to see fear in their eyes. They put on the act, just to impress someone or something. He often will just tell them, to stop the act and get right to fighting. Sima Sao is also a level headed man who personifies the words "cold and calculating". He acts as though he feels nothing for human sympathy and ethics, believing that chaos is the one truth in the world. While his blunt and unconventional honesty may not make him popular among others. While this on the outside a great and proud strategist underneath his true colors can be seen. He is boastful, arrogant, stubborn, prideful, and retains a serious demeanor. He doesn't hesitate to impose his perceived authority over others, as shown when he takes a role of leader in the Taichibukai. Which many of the members either hate this or follow his strategy. He has such a way that his arrogant and boasting can come out of him through even the most serious moments. He is a proud man to the point that his pride will get in the way of himself. Often becoming a mistake in battle, but he most of the times can think of a way to get out. The strangest trait about is his love for the demonic and evil spirits. Often telling others that the shadows around casting over them, since he has a spiritual sense he can see such creatures. Seeming that he does fear death or other disgusting sights that most would vomit at. Such as corpses that have been decomposing for years now. He often is seen talking to himself, but which he is talking to a spirit. But to normal mortals they look at this and think of him as insane. Dokugata has even commented that he is just as insane as he is, but Dokugata is a better looker. He does have stranger things, he does do some strange ceremonies which many believe are rituals performing such rituals to curse one or many. Relationships Allies Like what he has done to others Sima Sao loves to gain allies and use them to his advantage. Often sending them to do his own work from him, he only holds a few allies in high standards seeing them as that allies than just pawns. Taichibukai Sima Sao acts as strategist of the Taichibukai, seeing all of the warlords as very important players in his plan to bring them victory. Although he does take almost a leadership role in the organization and others like or dislike this. It seems that most of the warlords have an understand with this, but other do not. Dokugata Kojiro Uesugi Ryan Z. Bagans Tsuyaka Suigyoku Other Tachibukai Members Demons Enemies World Government Marines Gorosei Other Pirates Dreams Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages